The Skater and Book-nerd
by Deathscythe888
Summary: What happens when Soul and Maka switch personalities? Might make chapter 2. Not a lot of romance. If you want romance I'll be happy to make a chapter to I hope you enjoy! :)


**Don't judge! Thought it would be cool to switch personalities! What will happen?**

**disclaimer: Own Soul Eater I do not.**

Before I went to bed I studied for that test tomorrow morning. I'm so excited for it, I mean I can beat Ox and rub it in his face. I mean we're the two smartest boys in school. I need to ace this test, I got to. If I don't then I'll no longer be the "Smart Kid" I'll just be "Soul, The Guy That Was Beat By Ox." I rolled my eyes. God I hate him!

Before I went to Black Star's I decided to go to the skate park with Kid. Me and Kid have been friends for about, eh I don't know, 6 years? Kid and Black Star are my bestfriends. But they can get annoying, Kid has OCD and is obsessed with symmetry. Black Star on the other hand thinks he's a god. And no I am not dating any of them. Kid is dating this girl named Liz. She's a scaredy cat, but she can ride the ramps like a boss. And as for Black Star, he's dating Tsubaki, shes a tall black haired girly girl. She's nice, but she just doesn't understand my personality, so we don't talk much.

"Hey we need to go!" Kid said.

"Kay." And with that we ran to my house. And no he doesn't live with me. He walks me home. I live with a slutty 20 year old, Blaire. She will stick her boobs in any breathing thing's face. She does it to Kid and Black Star. That's why Kid walks me home. She likes this one boy though. He's my next door neighbor, he's so nerdy and irritating. He always tells on me in class for sleeping.

NEXT MORNING.

In the morning I put on my white button up shirt, then I slipped my yellow sweater over top that. I was tearing my room apart looking for my red tie. Once I found it, I almost died when I saw what I did to my room. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I don't have time to do this now!" I grumbled. I'll have to clean this up when I get home today. With that I put on my plaid skinny jeans and walked out of my apartment door. As I walked out I bumped into my smoking hot next door neighbor. (Just imagine Maka's skirt in skinny jean form.)

"Watch it!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't p-paying attention." I mumbled.

"Oh, Soul is that you?" She asked. Her voice was softer and more delicate.

"Y-Yeah." I said kind of confusing.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention!" She said looking at me dead in the eye, which made shivers run down my spine. I checked my watch. It was 645. "It w-was 6:45!" I thought. I'm not gonna make it in time! I got up really fast making Maka jump.

"I'm never going to make it to school now!" I cried. (Not really crying :))

"Hey it's ok! We can take my motorcycle! Come on, it will be fun." She said with a wicked grin. I thought about it. "Oh hell NO! I am not getting on a death bike!" I thought to myself.

"No no no no!" I said. Practically yelled.

"Soul's a baby!" Maka yelled.

"Am not." I said

"C'mon cool girls like me don't let cute, booknerd boys like you go into school late." When she said that, I could feel something ignite, at first I didn't know what it was then I focused on where it was. I stopped and covered my cheeks. Maka started laughing like crazy. She was intimidating. I was so nervous and at a loss of words.

"Hey tomato?" She said in a questioning tone while snapping her fingers in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my daze,

"Are you coming are not?" Her voice was back, hard and rough.

"Ye-Ye-Y." I was at a loss of words from her earlier comment so I just nodded. When we walked outside, I saw the yellow death bike and started to tremble. Maka then got on and waved me with her hand, telling me to sit behind her. I did so. There was one problem, where was I going to put my hands.

"Hey Maka? Where do I put my hands?" I asked madly embarrassed. She giggled. Instead of telling me she showed me. She grabbed my forearms, and wrapped the around her small waist. I was blushing so hard right now, I knew I was.

"M-Ma-Maka a-a-ar-are y-yy-you s-ssure?" I couldn't even talk.

"Aye! Why would care?" She said. I already knew she was smirking. I decided to stop talking. After a long silenced drive, we arrived at DWMA. Maka ran to her friends and I just walked to class. "That was fun." I thought.

**Yes I know Its not Gone. But I really loved the idea of Maka and Soul's personality switched! Should I make a chapter 2? Comment!**

**Bye :)**


End file.
